


【6110】空气蜜桃

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Chanlay - Fandom
Genre: 6110, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 25





	【6110】空气蜜桃

“朴总，这是去罗马的行程，请过目”

朴灿烈从秘书手上将单薄的a4纸接过来粗略地看了看，密密麻麻全是和合作方的会议，看得他脑袋都变大了，不由得揉了揉发胀的太阳穴。

“来回机票酒店那些都定好了？”

“定好了，后天出发”

朴灿烈睁开眼睛，透明办公室外忙活着的倩影显得格外扎眼，他若有所思地嗯了一声，并未打算放秘书离开。

“多订一张机票，有个实习生我要亲自培训”

秘书顺着朴灿烈的眼神望过去，只见得那位名叫张艺心的小姑娘在工位上忙忙活活，乖巧又可爱，像是男人都会喜欢的类型，他既而转了过来，自作聪明地，给了他的朴总一个心知肚明的眼神。

“了解，那房间是？”

朴灿烈毫不优雅地翻了个白眼。

“你了解个屁，她是我外甥女，想哪儿去了”

这下尴尬的便换成了秘书，只见他灰溜溜地出了门，走到张艺心工位前，老老实实向她要身份信息去了，还一边指着办公室内的朴灿烈，说我们朴总要带你去历练一下，张艺心像只无辜的小羊羔似的眨着眼睛认认真真听着，不过小恶魔本性难改，趁秘书低头记录信息时，飞快地朝办公室内正痴痴盯着她的朴灿烈飞了飞眼，后者果真如冷不丁被喂进了一大块蜜桃焦糖布丁，浑身上下甜滋滋。

半个月前，刚刚结束考试还在等offer的张艺心不甘在家中百无聊赖，亲口提出要进入社会历练历练，美其名曰积累经验顺便挣点零花钱，家里人哪里放心自己的宝贝去别的不知名公司做些底层事务，思前想后，还是将张艺心安排进了朴灿烈的公司里，想着她所填报的专业和朴灿烈公司的业务也差不多能对上，于是张艺心就成了空降实习生。

实习是假，借故卿卿我我才是真，从张艺心来实习的第一天起，朴灿烈不到迫不得已的时候就没认真工作过，不是盯着她发呆，就是借故将人叫进办公室隐藏的休息室里宣泄欲火，这次赶上不得不前往意大利开会，又如何舍得这么些天见不到他的小蜜桃，索性徇了私将张艺心带上，明面上天经地义地照顾自己的小外甥女，实际却时时不能忘记张艺心在他身下承欢的样子。

总裁身边的人只知道张艺心是他的外甥女，自然需要总裁亲自培训，但他们不知道培训的内容有多不堪入目。

然而到了罗马，事情并未如同张艺心想的那样浪漫起来，朴灿烈几乎每天都忙着和不同的代表开会，开完会还被邀请去参加晚宴，实在是没什么时间理会自己，一开始张艺心自己一个人参观城市倒也觉得有趣，可时间一长小屁股又开始痒了起来，有天好说歹说一定要跟着朴灿烈去开会。

因为要去严肃的场合，她就不能再从心所欲地穿小吊带小短裙了，规规矩矩地换上了职业装，将白衬衣扎进贴合身体曲线的包裙里，踩着细高跟装模作样地跟在朴灿烈身后，开会的时候望着自己的小舅舅发花痴。

手表不完全遮住手腕上的青筋，觉得无聊时用细细的钢笔敲打虎口，讲到热情的时候往上摩挲袖子露出半个纹身，朴灿烈越是显得正经，张艺心越觉得他性感，坐在位子上将双腿夹得紧紧的，却丝毫挡不住湿润的水珠往外渗。

想踩在舅舅光亮的皮鞋上，扯乱他的领带，挂在脖子上和他接吻，光是想到那双大手游刃有余地伸进衬衣揉捏她尚未完全成熟的胸脯，张艺心就觉得全身发软。

有时候她觉得自己就是欠肏，但又有什么办法呢，谁叫朴灿烈勾引她在先。

漫长的会议终于告一段落，朴灿烈看着张艺心异常沉默的样子突然有些心疼和内疚了起来——明明是自己做主要带张艺心来出差的，可这几天他都没有时间陪她，别说睡觉了，就是吃饭都不见得在一起，看着他小外甥女嘟起来的小嘴儿，自己觉得真是罪过，急忙叫助理定了罗马最好的餐厅，腾出晚上的时间，带张艺心逛逛城市，吃吃饭。

他开了车来，让张艺心坐在副驾，对方得知自己要带她去吃大餐的时候，心情倒还挺不错，双眼笑盈盈地眯着，朴灿烈一手把着方向盘，抬起另一只手用手背摩挲着张艺心蜜桃似丰盈润泽的脸颊，对方像只慵懒的小猫，偏着头接受他的爱抚。

“这几天委屈心心了”

张艺心咯咯地笑了两声。

“不委屈呢——心心看惯了舅舅在家里的样子，这几天换成舅舅处理公事的样子，觉得你更帅了”

朴灿烈总是被这个小姑娘的两三句话逗得团团转。

“我也是，看惯了心心穿便装的样子，没想到今天换上职业装还挺像样，你知道你穿高跟鞋的时候小腿线条特别好看吗？”

张艺心早在换上高跟鞋的时候便感受到了对方如狼似虎的眼神，胶水似的黏在自己的腿上，此刻她娇羞起来，嗔怪着推了推朴灿烈的手。

“舅舅——”

两人沉默地笑了一段时间，张艺心有些心猿意马地玩弄着朴灿烈的手指，摩挲着他指缝间的纹身，却总是不和他十指相扣，忽而她又眨着古灵精怪的双眸，看着认真开车的朴灿烈。

“那你这几天想不想我？”

朴灿烈轻笑一声。

“想，我超级超级想心心”

后者终于换上满足的表情。

“我也是…这几天没看到你，我连做梦都是你，醒来过后，发现内裤都湿了呢”

朴灿烈差点没把刹车踩成油门，有些愉悦，又不得不板着脸对张艺心说叫她收敛一些，女孩子家怎么能总把内裤挂在嘴边呢。

不过张艺心也丝毫不气恼，拉着朴灿烈的手，手心向里贴在自己柔软的胸脯上，带着他进行抓捏，朴灿烈拿她没办法，只是小声提醒她注意点，现在正在开车。

张艺心置若罔闻。

小手拉着大手继续向下，越过平坦的小腹，往下便是光洁的大腿，朴灿烈终究不是机器人，手指磨蹭着柔嫩的大腿肉，蓦地被张艺心带着朝裙底探去，在触摸到湿润的柔软后像是触电了似的，诧异地看着张艺心。

“你怎么不穿…”

张艺心散发出得逞的笑容，冲着她的舅舅眨了眨眼睛。

“这身裙子好紧，穿了内裤形状都会被印出来，好丑的，再说了——心心不穿内裤，不也是方便了舅舅吗？”

她一边说着，察觉到朴灿烈虽然惊讶，但丝毫没有将手收回来的意思，心中窃喜不已，大着胆子，自己也伸手去够朴灿烈胯间的一包，硬硬的，看来一早就已经勃起了。

酥麻的碰触和小心翼翼的揉弄让朴灿烈闷哼一声，自己何尝不想撩起张艺心的裙子将人狠狠肏一顿，可现在正在路上，他可不想出什么交通事故，便硬生生将欲望扛了下来，方向盘一打，本是要去吃饭，现在却直奔酒店。

朴灿烈想到张艺心裙下没穿内裤，粉红的蜜桃迎风招摇的样子感觉肺都要气炸了，偏偏电梯还是透明的，这让他十分吃味地将外套脱下来围住对方，连推带搡好不容易挨到了房间门前，张艺心甚至连地毯什么颜色都还没看清楚，便被拦腰抱起扔在了松软的大床上。

她忘了朴灿烈一向在这方面蛮横又善妒，浑身打了个冷颤，心想今晚一定会被对方吃的连骨头都不剩。

她迅速爬了起来，讨好似的跪坐在床上，笑着揽住对方的腰，男性浓郁的荷尔蒙味充斥着整间房子，十指精巧地解开朴灿烈的皮带和拉链，迫不及待像吃冰棍似的含住了对方硬的不行的性器。

通常情况下，在朴灿烈没有生气的时候，他在床上对张艺心也是温柔的，可是这次好像确实是自己调皮过头了，不仅打扰小舅舅开车，而且还用真空挑战他的底线，所以朴灿烈并未劝阻张艺心替他进行口交，揉拽拉扯着她的头发，使她向后仰，胯下发狠似的往张艺心小嘴儿里塞，张艺心哪里吞过这么大的东西，抵着嗓子眼嘤嘤咽咽，银丝顺着嘴角滴落下来，拍着朴灿烈健壮的大腿，求他轻柔一些。

“错没有？”

朴灿烈其实自己也被毫无章法节奏的口交搞得十分不舒服，冷着脸问张艺心，后者呜呜了两声似乎也听不出在说什么，他最终还是妥协心软了下来，从张艺心嘴里退了出来，指腹按摩着她有些发红充血的嘴角，语重心长。

“以后不准在开车的时候让我分心，听到了吗？这很危险，不是闹着玩的”

他的视线移到张艺心隆起的胸脯上，动手解了两颗扣子，看到那条盈盈的乳沟，心情好了不少。

“而且——以后出门也要记得把裤裤穿好，我可不希望你被别人看了去，你的小蜜桃只能是我的，懂了？”

张艺心乖巧地点了点头，小手依旧握着朴灿烈肿胀起来的性器，上目线无辜地看着他，这种人畜无害的样子似乎更能勾起对方的欲火，朴灿烈超前走了半步，将顶端抵在对方的嘴角。

“现在可以吃了”

张艺心唯命是从，如同偷腥贪吃的猫似的伸出粉嫩的舌尖绕着性器的端口打转，将渗出来的前液舔舐干净，而后小心地收起牙齿，如同吃冰棍似的张嘴含住柱身吮吸，口腔壁摩擦柱身凸起的血管，似乎自己吮吸的声音越大，身前的朴灿烈就更加兴奋，张艺心甚至都能看到他脖子上的青筋。

性感得要命。

荷尔蒙的气息在房间里不断的增浓交缠着，光是进行口交，张艺心都觉得自己下面痒的不行，自己空出一只手朝下面探去，学着平时朴灿烈的手法试图抚慰自己，却不小心又被小舅舅捉了个正着，从她嘴里退出来，几乎是连解带撕地亮出她的胸脯，肩带松松垮垮地搭在手臂处，让张艺心给自己乳交。

她捧起自己软乎乎圆滚滚的胸脯，夹住那根进出过自己嘴里的东西，柱身亮晶晶的，沾着自己的口水，在胸脯间白嫩的皮肤处摩擦，其实她说不上多舒服，倒是朴灿烈似乎享受不已，他一高兴，张艺心自己也高兴，配合地娇喘起来，风骚让人想射。

“舅舅——”

朴灿烈光顾着自己享受，又不小心冷落了自己的小外甥女，张艺心撇着小嘴儿嘟囔了一声，朴灿烈终于反应过来，将人一推，张艺心便顺势倒在床上，两条白嫩的双腿娴熟地张开，朴灿烈这才发现她身下一滩湿润的水渍，在深色的床单上格外显眼。

藏在双腿间的话穴已经被淫水濡湿，朴灿烈摸到行李箱里，拆出一个套子熟练地给自己戴上，而后一寸一寸没入张艺心的身体，层层叠叠的花唇夹着他，他似乎都能闻到蜜桃汽水的香甜，抽插起来噗嗤作响，动作大得张艺心快要环不住，两只小脚丫搭在朴灿烈大腿上晃来晃去，她的胸脯虽然不大，但是圆润饱满搞好够晃荡起来，就像朴灿烈喜欢吃的蜜桃布丁，晃晃悠悠的，又软又嫩，随便抓捏都不会疼，让他爱不释手。

他一边进攻着，一边俯下身子去吮吸，边吸边揉捏，让张艺心招架不住。

“别..别吸了..”

张艺心呜咽着，身体发着抖，自己已经高潮过两次，感觉要被朴灿烈干死了，但是又偏偏十分贪恋这种感觉。

“不喜欢？”

朴灿烈压着嗓子，以撒娇的姿态凑在她耳边反问，在床事这一方面，从来都是他占据绝对的话语权，此刻他喘着粗气还故意隐忍着欲望的样子更让张艺心腿软，被他吃的死死的。

“心心最近的胸怎么感觉大了一些？有b吗？是被我揉大的吗？”

张艺心感觉自己都要羞死了，果然什么都瞒不过朴灿烈，就连内衣换了新的尺码他都能察觉到，想到自己的小内衣小裙子都是朴灿烈买的，水出的就更厉害，收缩起来，被朴灿烈掐着腰叫她放松些。

“你说你这么骚，鸡巴都堵不住你的水，还敢不穿内裤，是不是故意找打的？——还是最近给你买的小内裤都不喜欢？..没关系，等下带你去买新的，你在试衣间一条一条换给我看好不好？”

张艺心绷紧的弦终于应声而断，又爽又羞地哭了出来，啜泣着放声呻吟起来，指甲陷进朴灿烈的背肌中，留下深一道浅一道的抓痕，不叫舅舅了，哭嚷着叫起了阿烈，绵软淫靡的爱称硬生生将朴灿烈叫射了，他失神地低吟了一声，张口咬住张艺心纤细的锁骨，两具汗湿的身体赤裸的纠缠在一起，喘着气。

他们相拥着温存了一会儿，朴灿烈的性器都还埋在张艺心的体内没来得及拔出来，压在对方身上就像一座移不开的大山，最后还是张艺心肚子咕咕叫了一声，他才想起该带人去吃晚饭了。

张艺心清洗完毕后换了一条符合她年龄的小裙子，裙边像花瓣似的俏皮地散开着，朴灿烈觉得这才是他的小蜜桃应有的样子。

“收拾好了吗？”

他们又恢复了卿卿我我的样子，张艺心冲他神秘地笑了笑，猝不及防往他手中塞了一团蕾丝布料，朴灿烈发现自己根本改不了她的毛病。

“还没好，需要舅舅帮心心穿上..”

The end.


End file.
